Contradictions
by Yami B666
Summary: Damned if things couldn't get any weirder between them. [SeiferHayner oneshot, contains lemon.]


There just isn't enough of this pairing around! It's such a fun one too!

**Warning: **Contains smut towards the end. Read on if you don't mind some man-lovin'.

* * *

Hayner wasn't really sure when it had started, or how. When one is confused and scared the memory tends to blank out and doesn't log away even the most important of details, such as exactly how hot dinner had been cooked. Hayner had been sure to pay careful attention every time he cooked dinner after _that _incident. 

Hayner's best guess was that it had started in maths class, after the teacher rearranged their seats and ended up putting him next to Seifer. This move had been greeted with a lot of snickers and howls of amusement, and two or three people even pointed out to the teacher that the seating arrangement probably wasn't going to work. Nevertheless, much to Hayner's dismay (and probably Seifer's too), the arrangement was permanent.

To say that Hayner's strength wasn't maths was an understatement. Once, in an exam that asked him to find "y" on a triangle, Hayner had circled the letter on the diagram, drawn an arrow pointing towards it and written "here it is". On another exam he had been completely stumped on a question that simply asked "y?", so he had written "y not?" (luckily the teacher that had marked the exam in question had a sense of humour and gave him a mark out of pure amusement.)

Unfortunately, Seifer excelled in maths. He always seemed to be up to question four just as Hayner was finishing question one. And unluckily for Hayner, Seifer realised rather early on in their seating arrangement Hayner's maths handicap, and missed no opportunity to remind him of it.

"Are you kidding?" he mocked. "A five year old could do that question, loser!"

It was at these moments that Hayner's bad temper always got the best of him, and he always got himself into trouble for yelling particularly unwholesome words, and once even managed to land himself a detention for whacking Seifer upside the head with his own ruler (he had really paid later, of course – Seifer kicked his arse across the Sandlot after school.)

One day, after getting almost no sleep because of a storm the night before, he was in no mood to fight _or_ work. Sadly, the teacher (who seemed to have a particularly nasty case of PMS or something that day) had told them that they weren't going to go to lunch until they finished the first five exercises. Hayner decided to surreptitiously copy Seifer's work, and of course was caught within two minutes. But instead of sneering and mocking him as he usually did, Seifer just sighed loudly and shifted his book over slightly so that Hayner could see it. Needless to say, Hayner was stunned.

"Th-Thanks," he stammered in amazement.

"Think nothing of it, punk," Seifer growled back. "I'm not feeling well today; I'm in no mood to argue with _you._"

Hayner stared at him, as though he was seeing him for the first time. He was amazed that he had never noticed Seifer's bright blue eyes before, now narrowed in concentration as he stared down at his work. Seifer's hair, usually hidden by the beanie he was forbidden to wear in class, was a bright blonde, and his skin was only marred by the scar that ran down in between his eyes.

What was the story behind that scar, Hayner found himself wondering. What happened? How old had he been? Was it even an accident? Did it knock him unconscious, or had he been awake to feel every bit of pain and blood run down his face? Hayner shuddered as he realised he didn't want to know.

"You gonna stare at me all day or are you actually gonna work?"

Hayner jolted and his face flushed and he looked away to hide it. But even as he began to get stuck into his work, he found he couldn't stop pondering Seifer, and it scared him.

The next time Hayner noticed Seifer had been that very same day, this time in gym class of all things. Gym was another class Seifer excelled in, but luckily enough Hayner did too, so while they remained competitive a winner was never decided. But today, Hayner couldn't help but notice how graceful Seifer moved, with such skill and strength, that he was so entranced he walked straight off the end of the balance beam.

That afternoon, thoroughly horrified with himself, he ran home without even waiting for Pence and Olette and jumped straight into a shower, hoping to wash away these frightening thoughts.

Seifer was just an arsehole, he told himself over and over. He had no redeeming qualities about him at all. He was a jerk and an ugly one at that.

No matter how many times Hayner repeated that to himself, he couldn't help but think differently the following weekend as he faced Seifer in an impromptu Struggle match. It infuriated him so much that he dealt Seifer a particularly hard blow across the face, sending him sprawling back a good few metres. Seifer returned the favour angrily with a whack on the head, winning him the match.

Slowly, horror began to settle itself within Hayner as he realised these feelings were here to stay. He tried to take these foreign feelings and turn them into hatred, something which he could understand a lot easier. He told himself that the reason he gazed at Seifer was not out of attraction, but to channel his abhorrence into the other boy in an attempt to make his head explode. His heart only skipped a beat every time Seifer walked into the room because he was annoyed with the other boy's presence. The reason his face flushed every time Seifer spoke to him was out of anger, not coyness.

And the reason he was growing increasingly annoyed with himself was because he knew he was in deeper denial than Pence was over his grades.

Occasionally, Hayner would even dream about Seifer. Sometimes he would walk up to him and kiss him gently, like in one of those ridiculous romance movies Olette enjoyed so much. At other times the dreams were just like a porn movie (not that Hayner had ever watched porn, oh no, not at all), causing Hayner to wake up with his face wet from sweat and his pants even wetter.

A pain, that's all Seifer was. A goddamned pain in the arse. Unfortunately Hayner couldn't help but remind himself almost unwittingly that not all types of pains in the arse were unwelcome.

He thought his hormones must be out of whack. He knew teenage boys thought about sex a lot, but this was border lining ridiculous. Besides, he was nearly eighteen; his hormones should have begun to settle down by now, right?

Strangely, he didn't find the fact that he was attracted to a boy disconcerting at all, even though he'd only been attracted to girls up until this point. He'd once had a little crush on Olette, and then there was the girl he had taken to the year ten formal, but that was it. He figured he must be bisexual. Sex was sex, he could live with that. But why _Seifer?_

"I win, loser."

Seifer had him pinned down onto the ground, managing to gain the upper hand in one of their unplanned Struggles. Hayner could see so many details, from every flex of Seifer's muscular arms to how disturbingly deep the scar etched between his bright blue eyes really was. He was also completely aware of how close Seifer's mouth was as he smirked victoriously.

_If this was a romance movie, this is the part where we would kiss._

So Hayner kicked Seifer off him and ran.

He retreated straight to the usual spot, where Pence and Olette joined him only moments later, looking confused and concerned.

"Hayner, what happened?" Pence urged. "Did he say something to you?"

Hayner shook his head shamefully, feeling his face heat up, and he turned away. "It was nothing," he mumbled.

From the corner of his eye he could see Pence and Olette glancing at each other worriedly, and grew annoyed. Couldn't they just let it drop?

"I lost," he spat. "The bastard beat me. That's all."

Olette and Pence glanced at each other again.

"Right," Olette said, giving a small smile. "Pence, will you go get us some ice-cream, please?"

As Pence ran to do her bidding, Olette sat down beside Hayner and simply looked at him closely without saying a word. Finally, Hayner cracked.

"What?" he snapped, thoroughly unnerved.

Olette thought for a moment. "Hayner," she said carefully. "I just want you to know that whatever you do, Pence and I are here for you, all right?"

Hayner stared at her. He hadn't expected _that._

"Err, okay," he replied, utterly confused.

Olette nodded. "Just think about that. And also," she looked at Hayner carefully. "You should stop concentrating on yourself and pay attention to what's around you. That's all I'm saying."

Hayner stared at her blankly as Pence returned with their ice creams.

Pay attention to his surroundings? He knew he had a tendency to walk into closed doors just after waking up in the morning, but other than that he was alert enough, wasn't he?

Despite this belief, he noticed something small but rather significant the following maths lesson: Seifer wasn't deliberately trying to antagonise him. Sure, they still annoyed each other, but Seifer's blunt, spiteful insults had disappeared. And it unnerved Hayner more than anything. In an attempt to get a rise out of Seifer, Hayner began to try and copy his work. But this time Seifer didn't seem to notice, although Hayner could have sworn he shifted his hand out of the way.

That lunchtime Hayner, Pence and Olette had decided to join some classmates in a game of soccer. Hayner scored, cheered along with the rest of his team, and turned around to see Seifer in the crowd on the sidelines, his eyes on Hayner. They stared at each other for a moment, before Seifer suddenly scowled and looked away, but not quickly enough so that Hayner didn't see his cheeks flush.

Hayner's jaw dropped. He was so shocked that he didn't notice when a member of the opposing team kicked the soccer ball straight at his head.

His mind reeled as he sat in the school office, nursing an icepack against his sore head. Seifer hadn't really blushed, had he? It was _Seifer, _for god's sake. Hayner told himself that he was reading too much into it, that people's faces went red for reasons other than crushes. Like Pence – his face always turned red on the rare occasion that he was angry (and secretly, Hayner found it hilarious). Seifer was probably just reflecting on how much Hayner annoyed him.

That was the most logical explanation. Still, a tiny spark remained in the back of his mind, and he wasn't sure whether it was hope or fear.

If Seifer _did _return Hayner's feelings, it certainly didn't show in their Struggles. Seifer still attacked as mercilessly as before, although he had developed a liking to pinning Hayner beneath him to win their matches…

Hayner had a feeling that he had only seen the tip of the iceberg so far. But he also felt he needed an expert's opinion. He skipped science class one day and found Olette almost hidden at the back of the library, making the most of her free period by engrossing herself in her work.

"Olette," Hayner said carefully, sitting next to her. "You have my permission to do and say anything you like to me within the next two minutes."

Olette stared at him blankly, and Hayner was afraid that her kind nature would prevent her from doing as he asked. But then she seized her folder.

"He-likes-you-you-dumb-dick!" she almost yelled, hitting Hayner on the shoulder with her folder on each word. She took a deep breath and put her folder down.

Hayner stared at her in shock.

"Now you go out there and tell him you want him!" Olette ordered furiously, pointing towards the library door.

Hayner's face went bright red as he stammered to say something.

"I don't want to hear it!" Olette cut him off. "You're both annoying me! And also, stop copying my history notes! Learn on your own!"

Hayner gawked at her as she checked her watch.

"Two minutes are up," she said sweetly. She patted Hayner's shoulder, as though she was afraid she had hurt him. "You should go to class before they realise you're wagging."

"R-Right, thanks." Hayner moved automatically towards the door, feeling numb. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Fuu smirk at Olette from across the library.

All through science he was engrossed in his thoughts, so much so that he barely noticed when he accidentally set Pence's pencil case on fire. As his classmates panicked and ran around to find a fire blanket or extinguisher around him, Hayner pondered Olette's words. What would Seifer do if he confessed? Would anything happen? Did Hayner _want _anything to happen?

It was at that moment that Seifer, along with a few others, stuck their heads around the door to see what all the commotion in the science laboratory was about. As Pence threw a fire blanket over his pencil case to smother the flames, Hayner's eyes met Seifer's.

And Hayner decided, as Seifer smirked at him in amusement and thumped his chest with his fist, that he definitely _did _want something to happen.

He had to admit, the idea of being with Seifer, whether it was for just an angry make-out session, a relationship or even a one-night stand, was slightly intimidating. Seifer was always domineering at everything he did, why would this be any different? But then, Hayner had never let Seifer scare him before.

Hayner had only seen the tip of the iceberg so far. Now he wanted to see the iceberg itself. And when he and Seifer were paired together for a geography presentation, Hayner saw it as the perfect opportunity. But he was damned if he knew what to do.

They sat together in geography in silence, whilst every other pairing worked around them. Hayner fiddled with the zip on his pencil case as Seifer leaned his chair back against the wall, looking incredibly bored.

"So are you as useless at geography as you are at maths?" he asked carelessly, doodling on his forearm in boredom.

Hayner scowled. "No," he snapped. "In fact," he gave Seifer a sidelong glance. "I'm quite good at a lot of things, thanks."

"Oh?" Seifer rocked his chair forward off the wall, so that he could lean on his desk. He looked at Hayner with one eyebrow raised. "You're rather confident there, twerp." he said, although his voice held none of the hostility it had before.

Hayner grinned, although his heart was beating rapidly. "Yeah, so what of it?" he retaliated. Seifer smirked.

"So you've gotta put your money where your mouth is," he said smoothly. "Or at least put _something_ in your mouth, maybe it would shut you up for once." His smirk grew larger.

Hayner hoped he wasn't blushing, although his face felt hot. "I'm game," he said confidently, returning Seifer's arrogant grin. "What do _you _propose I do to prove myself?"

Seifer was just about to reply when the lunch bell rang shrilly. Hayner wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed. Seifer made a disgusted noise.

"No work done at all," he spat. He looked at Hayner. "If my grades are dragged down because of this presentation, your arse is mine."

It was impossible for Hayner to miss the double entendre of Seifer's statement. His heart was beating incredibly fast as he replied, "I'll remember that."

Seifer smirked, and then Hayner did something that he hadn't exactly planned to do, or even thought about: he invited Seifer to his house the following Saturday to work on the assignment. And surprisingly (or maybe not), Seifer agreed.

Hayner lay awake that night, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He told himself he was being stupid, he was overreacting, that Seifer only wanted to get the presentation finished, but he still couldn't shake the nervous anticipation from his mind. And he promised himself that whatever happened – whether they ended up working furiously, fighting or fucking – he was going to dominate Seifer.

This was a Struggle in which Seifer was definitely _not _going to have the last laugh.

That Saturday, as Hayner lay impatiently on his bed, staring up the ceiling, waiting for the doorbell to ring, he received (what he thought at the time was) the shock of his life when his bedroom door was flung open and Seifer stalked in, his usual scowl plastered on his face.

"Good afternoon, slacker."

"Who let you in?" Hayner squeaked, almost falling off his bed.

Seifer remained standing in the doorway, taking in Hayner's room.

"Your mother," he finally answered. He suddenly smirked. "She said she's _just going to do the shopping, dear. Won't be long!_" He erupted into laughter.

It was Hayner's turn to scowl. "Shut up," he snapped. "Did you bring your notes?"

Seifer dumped his bag onto the floor with a loud thud. He then closed the bedroom door, a move that made Hayner's body suddenly shudder in nervous anticipation.

"Where are we working, twat?" Seifer growled.

Hayner blinked and glanced around. "Well, there's a desk somewhere over there," he said uncertainly, pointing to a mountain of paper beside the window.

Seifer stared at it disbelievingly, before suddenly going over and sweeping all of the paper onto the floor, exposing the desk's dusty surface.

Of course, Hayner was not impressed.

"What did you do that for, arsehole?" he yelled, leaping off his bed. Seifer's eyes narrowed.

"If you're going to have all your shit like that," he pointed to the mess on the floor. "Where you can't find anything, you may as well just throw it all out."

That was how a punch-up started.

And that was how Seifer ended up pinning Hayner on the bed.

"I win again, wuss," Seifer hissed, grinning victoriously.

"Jerk, get off me!" Hayner spat, trying to throw Seifer off him.

"No, I don't think I will," Seifer said smoothly, and he laughed when Hayner froze. He leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching. "You look good like that."

Hayner smirked up at him, although he felt himself blushing. "Really?" he drawled. "And if I were to suddenly kick you off?" He did just that, sending Seifer flying off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Brat," Seifer hissed, climbing to his feet. "You're mine!"

Hayner grinned widely. "Then come and get me, arsehole," he challenged arrogantly.

Seifer leapt up onto the bed and crushed his lips against Hayner's, pinning him back down on the bed and forcing Hayner's lips apart with his own. Hayner went red but returned the kiss, refusing to allow Seifer to dominate him, doing his best to try and flip Seifer so that he was the one pinned to the bed. Hayner dug his fingers into Seifer's arms as he pushed upwards, and he shivered in delight when Seifer gave a soft moan. He pulled away.

"Not so easy," Seifer growled, and pushed Hayner back onto the bed as he began to nip and lick at Hayner's neck, much to Hayner's surprise.

It was then that Hayner realised Seifer intended to go all the way. Hayner had thought about it before, but he'd never thought Seifer… He bit back a moan as Seifer slipped his hand under his shirt.

Hayner was no stranger to sex, although he had never watched porn (those movies he watched last year of men having sex were for _educational _purposes, damnit!) The girl he had taken to the year ten formal had been a little too keen to throw herself at him, much to Hayner's delight (they had probably been drunk too, if the rumours about the punch being spiked were true.) They had maintained their sexual relationship for the following months until the girl was forced to move to a different town with her parents. But this was completely different. Seifer wasn't experimenting tentatively; he obviously knew what he was doing.

"Stop," Hayner gasped, and to his surprise, Seifer pulled away.

Hayner seized the opportunity. Seifer made a surprised sound as Hayner began to kiss him again, pushing his coat off and discarding that fucking beanie in the process. Hayner tried not to smirk when Seifer growled in annoyance as his shirt was pulled off roughly.

"You piss me off so much," he hissed spitefully, and Hayner cried out as Seifer began to strip him forcefully. Seifer then discarded the rest of his clothing before throwing Hayner back onto the bed, grinding their hips together as they kissed again.

Hayner moaned into the kiss just as Seifer pulled away. He held up two fingers against Hayner's lips.

"Suck it," he ordered.

Hayner pulled away. "Why should I?" he challenged.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Do you _want _it to hurt?" he asked bluntly. Hayner snickered.

"Who says I'm going all the way?" he replied arrogantly. He gave Seifer a sly look. "_Entice _me."

Seifer growled and grinded their hips together again. Hayner forced himself to stay composed as a ripple of pleasure ran through his body.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said, smirking.

Seifer stared at him for a moment, his face unreadable. Then he slowly slid down Hayner's body, and with one last smirk began to suck Hayner's cock.

Hayner's eyes bulged in surprise and his body went ridged from pleasure as Seifer's skilled tongue swirled around his cock, pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

"B-Better," he gasped, clutching the bed sheets desperately. He managed to smirk. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question, and so Seifer didn't bother to answer. Instead he continued Hayner's blowjob (which was shaping out to be the best damn blow Hayner had ever received, although he would _never _admit that to Seifer) and once again held his fingers up to Hayner's lips. This time Hayner took them into his mouth eagerly, attempting to suck them in rhythm with Seifer's sucks.

Finally, just as Hayner felt he was about to be pushed over the edge, Seifer pulled away. Hayner glared at him, annoyed that he stopped.

"Roll over," Seifer demanded, not bothering to disguise the lust in his voice. Hayner blinked. Why should he…

Oh, right.

Hayner rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. There was a moment's pause whilst he looked over his shoulder at Seifer, their eyes locked together. Then Seifer pushed his wet fingers into Hayner.

Now _this _was the definition of uncomfortable. Hayner briefly wondered if it had been this bad for the girl on their first time, before quickly reminding himself that he wasn't a girl, and just because he was taking it up the arse didn't make him any less of a man. His self assurances were challenged a moment later, however, when he whimpered in what he considered to be a less than manly way. Seifer paused.

Hayner licked his lips. "G-Go slower," he muttered. "It… first time like this…"

Now why the hell did he just admit that?

"Right," was Seifer's answer. Hayner looked over his shoulder again. Seifer flashed a smirk at him before pushing into Hayner again, slowly this time, stretching and preparing him.

Suddenly Seifer's fingers struck a spot, and Hayner jerked in surprise pleasure, biting back a moan furiously. He refused to moan Seifer's name. He wouldn't give the bastard that satisfaction.

Seifer ran his other hand down Hayner's back as his fingers brushed against the prostate again. Hayner writhed, thoroughly enjoying Seifer's ministrations, before hearing Seifer curse suddenly.

"What's w-wrong?" he asked, looking over his shoulder once again. To his surprise, Seifer's was blushing.

"Protection," Seifer mumbled, so softly that Hayner almost didn't hear it. He didn't meet Hayner's gaze.

Hayner felt his own face heat up as he cleared his throat. He nodded towards his bedside cabinet.

"Second drawer."

Seifer stared at him blankly before moving to the cabinet quickly. Briefly Hayner considered their current position, and how ridiculous it was that they were blushing over simple condoms.

Although Hayner hadn't needed condoms since his last girlfriend moved away, he had heard that it was popular for guys to keep a supply hidden in their room, just in case they were lucky enough to ever need them. Without really knowing why, Hayner conformed to this stereotype (when he confided this in Pence, Pence had admitted to doing the same thing). Now Hayner was very grateful that he had stuck with this ridiculous habit.

In a flash Seifer was positioned behind Hayner again. There was a gentle rustling sound, and suddenly Seifer seized Hayner's hips.

"I won't lie, this might hurt a little." Seifer muttered, before easing himself into Hayner.

Hayner squirmed. This wasn't as good as he had thought it would be. It hurt, and when it didn't it was just downright uncomfortable. He was on the verge of telling Seifer to stop, to just go back to sex without actual penetration, when Seifer suddenly shifted his hips and thrust into him.

Suddenly, the whole encounter became much, much better. Sure, the pain was still there, slight, but the pleasure… Hayner threw his head back and choked back a moan, his hand finding his own cock and stroking it in rhythm with Seifer's thrusts.

Hayner suddenly found himself wanting to be as close to Seifer as possible. Without thinking, he pushed himself up onto his knees, flattening himself against Seifer's body. One of Seifer's hands left his hips and flattened against his chest, holding him in place. Hayner dropped his head back onto Seifer's shoulder and rolled to one side, licking, nipping and eventually biting Seifer's neck, eliciting a soft moan from him. Hayner decided he quite liked that sound.

Seifer's thrusts were less rhythmic and more frantic now as both held off their orgasm for as long as possible, as though it was just another competition in which they were competing. Hayner had given up stroking himself; instead he was now running his hands through Seifer's hair roughly. Seifer held him close, growling softly in pleasure as Hayner massaged his scalp, and thrusting desperately into him. Finally, Hayner abandoned all coherent thought. He moaned.

"Seifer…"

Oh, he did _not _just cry Seifer's name.

"Yeah…" was Seifer's gasped response, and after another particularly forceful thrust he came, his orgasm causing his body to shudder, and he tightened his grip on Hayner as he moaned loudly. Hayner was driven over the edge moments later, dropping his head back onto Seifer's shoulder with a groan as he came, before together they collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs amid ruined bed sheets.

After a few short minutes spent catching their breaths, Seifer pulled out of Hayner and rolled off him. Hayner shifted onto his back and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

For the next few minutes the only sounds that filled the room were soft pants, slowly disappearing as their breathing regulated again. Then, Seifer spoke.

"You were the first to moan a name."

It was only spoken softly, but it startled Hayner as though it had been shouted. He rolled over and glared at Seifer, who was avoiding his eye.

The bastard thought he had won, did he?

"So what?" Hayner retaliated before he could stop himself. "You came first!"

Seifer glanced at him, and Hayner felt his face heat up and he quickly looked away.

"At least I won't be stuck cleaning all this up," Seifer said softly, a hint of his usual arrogance in his voice as he gestured to the bed with a sweep of his hand.

Hayner forced himself to look at him. He smirked.

"That will only take a few minutes," he replied quietly. "You, however, are going to have these for a while." He reached out and gently touched the hickeys on Seifer's neck with a shaky hand.

Seifer's face went red upon Hayner's touch. His eyes narrowed as he touched his neck, checking the damage.

"You brat!" he exclaimed, although the usual fire in his voice had been extinguished. "I hope you can't walk for a week!"

"Whatever," Hayner muttered, rolling back onto his back. The two fell silent again.

The tension was thick in the air as they both tried to avoid the crucial question, both hoping the other would ask it, both afraid of what the other would answer. The minutes ticked by before Hayner finally resolved to ask it himself. He took a deep breath.

"What now…?"

He flinched. His voice was much more shaky than he hoped it would have been.

Seifer glanced at him, and for the first time since Hayner had known him, he looked coy. He opened his mouth to say something, before seeming to think better of it and closing it again. He thought for a few moments before replying.

"Well… This bed of yours is quite comfortable…" He looked at Hayner and gave a small smile - not his usual arrogant smirk, an actual _smile._ Hayner almost couldn't believe it, and he couldn't help but smile back as he realised what Seifer's statement meant.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, unable to mask his happiness.

"Mm, it's a pity we can't take it everywhere with us…" Seifer nodded at him gently, smiling, before his smile suddenly changed back to its usual sneer. "Now, go get all the geography notes." he ordered. "If I fail this assignment, you're a dead man."

Hayner felt his temper flare up, and he glared at Seifer viciously. "And me do all the work while you just sit there like a lazy arsehole?" he exclaimed. "I don't think so!"

Seifer growled. "Wuss, just get the notes before I snap you in two."

"You want them, get them yourself! Fuck, you're so annoying!"

"Do you want to fail this?" Seifer challenged, his voice rising. "Get to work!"

"Why should I?" Hayner retaliated heatedly.

"Because I say so, that's why!"

There was a moment's pause as they glared at each other.

"Not good enough," Hayner said finally. He smirked as he gave Seifer a sidelong glance. "Entice me," he challenged.

Hayner was quite happy that, despite any distractions or obstacles they may have encountered, they achieved top marks on their geography presentation. As his thanks to Hayner, Seifer took full credit for the work, and as Hayner's thanks to Seifer, he whacked Seifer over the head with a Struggle bat as revenge.

Damned if things could get any weirder, Hayner mused as he sat in Seifer's arms, watching a late night movie quietly with his boyfriend.

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
